Naturally
by x Don't Touch My Book x
Summary: {AU} Ally Dawson just moved from fast-paced city New York, to calm and sunny Miami, for what her parents call a; "Fresh start." She thinks this year isn't going to be different from the last one, but when she meets a spunky blonde-haired boy, could her life change for the better, or worse? {Rated T for Teen. WARNING: Might have sexual humor, sexual scenes, and a fight scene.}
1. Prologue

_**Naturally.**_

**Prologue.**

{Ally}

New schools, are never fun. You may think; _Fresh start! Nothing is going to go wrong this year! I'll be popular! I'll not be the music geek, who got straight A's! _

News fucking flash, it's not going to _"So much better!"_ it's actually going to be **fucking horrible.**

I stepped out of my car, glancing at my new surroundings. I just moved from New York, to Miami, because my mother and father switched positions to Miami, and own a music store/company. So, I guess you can say **big difference. **

I walk towards the building, and I feel eyes on me. Pacifically boys eyes on me. I just ignored the stares, and kept walking, till I reached the office. The woman at the front desk took her eyes off her screen, and gave me a look.

"How can I help you?" She asked, taking her reading glasses off, to show very beautiful emerald-green orbs.

"I'd like to pick up my schedule, I just transferred." I spoke, in my sweet and innocent voice. She responded with a smile, and turned on her spinning chair towards filing cabinets.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked, turning around with her beautiful smile.

I bit my lip lightly, then spoke. "Allyson Dawson." She nodded and turned back to the big grey cabinet. She pulled out a paper, and rolled back to her desk, searching for a map of the school. She eventually found it, and handed the papers to me.

"Here's your schedule, and a map of the school, if you get lost, just ask one of the students passing by." She looked at me, flashing another smile. I nodded, and thanked her, and starting to walk out.

I opened the door, only to be shoved to the ground, and I felt a body on top of me. I heard a soft, angel-like voice from the person on top of me.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He, I'm assuming it's a boy, said getting off of me quickly. I opened my eyes, to see a boy with blonde hair, and beautiful chocolate eyes. He repeated the last sentence, but more worried.

"I'm fine. Can y-you help me up?" I asked, with a slight stutter. He reached out his pale hand to mine, and I gladly took it. He gently pulled me back on my feet, then smiled.

"I'm Austin Moon, what's your name?" He asked friendly, trying to make conversation after he literally shot me down.

"Ally Dawson. I'm new here. I moved here from New York." I spoke to him, instantly feeling comfortable with his presence. He gave me a wide grin, eyes going wide open.

"New York?! I've always wanted to go there! Have you been to Times Square, or Madison Square Garden?!" He said excited, leading me outside the office building.

"Yeah, tons of times. I was actually in the middle of a flash mob in Times Square!" It felt amazing, to have someone to share my excitement of New York. It felt like home. It felt.. Right.

"Do you sing? Cause there's a Glee Club here, that I think you'll fit right into." He gave me that smile, and I nodded.

"Sounds fun." I nodded, actually excited about performing. I used to have stage fright, but my singing coach helped me through it. So, I'm thankful for that.

"Hey, what's up thunder?" A jock spoke to Austin at lunchtime.

"_Thunder? _Why do they call you that?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Football nicknames. Since now, you're my best friend, I think I'll call you Lightning. 'Cause when there's thunder, there's lightning." He smirked, and I nodded with a chuckle. The bell rang and we headed to our classes.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Austin, are you sure they'll let me in?" I asked a bit nervous, as we walk towards the choir room. He turns to me and gives me an encouraging look.

"Ally, you'll do amazing. You have a song right?" He responded, then asked. I nodded, and got out my song book, from my book bag.

"What's that?" He asked referring to my book. He attempted to touch it, but I gently slapped his hand away.

"Never. Touch. My. Book." I said firmly, and continued to walk, and entered the room.

More eyes on me. It's not very comfortable.

"Austin, who is this?" A tall brunette woman, asked Austin.

"My friend Ally, she's going to audition." Austin gave a reassuring look to the woman, before taking a seat. He gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

I gulped lightly, and gently ripped out the page in my book, and gave it to the guitar and drum players. They read it over, and nodded. I walked to the center of the room, grabbing the microphone and began.

_**The** **In-Crowd**._

{Originally by Mitchel Musso.}

Spin away the combination for the last time,  
Say goodbye to this year.  
I wish I could avoid the empty, summer days that await me  
The fakers smile goodbye celebrating their new freedom.  
I sit alone on the couch, wonderin' why...

_[Chorus: Slow paced.]_  
I wonder what it's like to have it all.  
To never be afraid that I would fall.  
But I don't think I've ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd.

Here we go, another day, another disgrace  
Fall flat on my face.  
I wish I had a bunch of money,  
catch a plane, head out west.  
They'll run and play around  
All full of the fans and freedom  
I sit alone on the couch, wonderin' why.

_[Chorus: Fast paced.]_

I wonder what it's like to have it all.  
To never be afraid that I would fall.  
But I don't think I've ever known a time  
That I was part of the in crowd.

Doesn't anyone here live an original life?  
What did you surrender to be on the inside?  
When you disappear they won't remember your name.  
And you'll fade away, and someone'll takes your place.  
(Takes your place (x2))  
In the in crowd

Spin away the combination for the last time,  
say goodbye, to this year.  
I wish I could avoid the empty, summer days, that we'd be.  
The fakers smile goodbye, celebrating their new freedom.  
I sit alone on the couch, but I'm ready to fly!

I wonder what it's like to have it all,  
to never be afraid that I would fall!  
But I don't think I've ever known a time,  
I wonder what it's like to have it all,  
to never be afraid that I would fall!  
But I don't think I've ever known a time,  
that I was part of the in crowd!  
Of the in crowd.  
Of the in crowd!

I don't need anything that I can't find in me.  
All my life I have been out of line,  
While waiting for something new to begin, waiting for something more, someway, to fit in.

The in crowd...  
With the in crowd_ (Belting)_

I finished my song, and everybody jumped up, and clapped loudly. Some boys whistled. I laughed, and sarcastically bowed.

"Ally, that was incredible! Did you write that song?" The glee teacher asked me, astonished by the song. I nodded, and laughed. Everybody's face was so full of surprise.

"That song explains my life so well! It's like you read my diary, and made a song out of it!" A short Latina girl, with raven black curls smiled brightly at me.

"You're in! That was... I have no words for how amazing it was!" The teacher grinned, a grin that resembled the Cheshire cat from _Alice In Wonderland._ I grinned back, and sat next to Austin, who looked amazed.

"You have an amazing gift!" Austin told me. I blushed slightly, was it really that good?

"Okay class, our weekly assignment, is songs that express your current mood. That means it could be either, anger, sadness, or happiness. Any emotion you feel, find a song that expresses it. Or in Ally's case, write it." The teacher, from which I learned from Austin is her name is Ms. Holly, told the class.

I turned to Austin, with a big smile. "I officially love this class."

Austin looked at me, with a gleam in his eye, and said; "I knew you would."


	2. Taking Chances and Jumping Off the Edge

**Author's Note: I'm really glad you guys like it! If you're wondering where my other stories are, I deleted them. I just had very bad writers block, and felt like they were going downhill. So, when in doubt, YouTube it out. And, t****hat's exactly what I did, and I already have another prologue for a new story in my documents, so expect that to come out soon. If you want to hear the plot of my next story, message me, and I'll reply as soon as I can. **

**If you haven't guessed the song this story is based off of, then you must not be looking at the title. Haha, just messing with you. This song is based off the song Naturally by Selena Gomez, and it's been on reply for the past 3 days, so yeah. I'm pretty obsessed with it. **

**Oh crap, I'm rambling. I tend to do that. Sorry, let's get back to the story, shall we? ;)**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

_**Naturally.**_

**Chapter One.**

_**Taking Chances and Jumping Off the Edge.**_

{Ally.}

I've been at this school for only three weeks, and **everybody** already knows my name. I'm not kidding when I say **everybody**. It's almost as if I'm…. **popular**. But, I must be wrong, right?

Moving on, school hasn't been terrible as I guessed it would have. I'm excelling all of my classes, and surprisingly, I have friends. I gained two new friends named; Trish de la Rosa, and Dez Fischer. Everybody loves me, it all started when I first started hanging out with Austin.

Is Austin… **POPULAR?!**

No, no he can't be. We're too alike. It's not realistic.

You know what, I'm just going to stop thinking about it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Lightning!" Austin shouted, from the other end of the hallway. I turn my head, seeing my favorite blonde haired boy, smiling his boyish smile at me.

"Thunder!" I scream back, laughing. He then ran towards me, with a smile.

"Come on, let's go have some fun." Austin smirked, leading me out of the school building, then out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going? You're not going to kill me, right?" I chuckled, following after him. He turned around, smiling, like the goof he was.

"No, I'm too sexy for prison." He said sarcastically. I laughed, but stopped when I heard a voice.

"Thunder, Lightning, hurry up!" I recognized the voice, it was Elliot, one of Austin's football buddies. Austin smiled, and dragged me with him towards Elliot and Dallas.

"Ready for the fun?" Austin whispered into my ear, sending a small shiver down my spinal cord. I giggled, with a nod, making Elliot and Dallas laugh.

Elliot showed us the way, till we reached a cliff, below the cliff was the ocean, but it was near the beach. I gulped, we're not going to jump off, right?

"Might wanna take off your valuables." Elliot spoke to me, referring to taking my clothes off. My eyes went wide.

"Come on Lightning, what do you say to taking chances? Or jumping off the edge?" Dallas responded towards me, stripping off his clothes, till he was in his boxers. I turn my head to see Austin doing the same, as was Elliot.

I sighed, "What the hell." I shrug, and strip off my pants and shirt, till I was just in my bra and panties. Thank god, I just wore a simple pink bra, and pink panties.

Elliot and Dallas, began to run towards the edge, then before I knew it, they jumped, landing in the water, screaming with a thrill. Austin laughed, and yelled a giant 'Woo' and clapped loudly, chuckling.

"Our turn." Austin smirked, holding out his hand for me to take. I looked at his hand, the one that helped me get use to this school, the one that made me feel like I had a real friend. I set my small hand in his, and we began to run towards the edge, and before I knew it, we jumped off the edge. We didn't even care if the water was shallow in this area, we didn't have any care in the world, we felt alive. We screamed at the top of our lungs, until we hit the water. When we came up for air, Elliot and Dallas cheered us on. We made our way to the shore, trying to let it sink in that, we just jumped off a cliff.

"That was **awesome**! Lightning, you have some lady-balls!" Elliot laughed. I laughed too, realizing I do, I suppose. We walked back up the cliff, to get our clothes, we talked and laughed the whole way.

That's when it happened.

"Hey Light- I mean, _Ally_. How would you like to go to a movie with me, this Friday?" Elliot asked me, after I put my clothes back on. I froze, and held my breath. Exactly like I did, when Austin ran into me, 3 weeks ago.

"S-Sure w-why n-n-not?" I stuttered badly, cursing at myself in my mind. He gave me a big smile, and nodded.

"Then, I'll see you Friday?" Elliot asked, as we walked back to the parking lot.

I nodded my head, and we ran into the school, just in time for lunch.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Anyone have their entry for our weekly assignments?" Ms. Holly asked the class, looking around. Austin and I raised our hands at the exact same time, we looked at each other, and laughed.

"Austin, do you wanna go first?" Ms. Holly asked Austin. Austin nodded, with his boyish smile. He walked to the guitar and drum players, handed them a paper, then grabbed the mic. The beat began to play, and a big smile played at the corners of my lips.

_**Raise Your Glass.**_

_{By; P!nk}_

Right, right, turn off the lights  
We're gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the deal, yo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 a.m. turn the radio up  
Where's the rock 'n roll?

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

_[Chorus]_  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

_[Verse 2]_  
Slam, slam, oh hot damn  
What part of a party don't you understand?  
Wish you'd just freak out  
(Freak out already)  
Can't stop, coming in hot  
I should be locked up right on the spot  
It's so on right now  
(It's so fucking on right now)

Party crasher, penny snatcher  
Call me up if you're a gangsta  
Don't be fancy, just get dancy  
Why so serious?

_[Chorus]_  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!

_[Bridge]_  
Oh shit! My glass is empty  
That sucks!

So if you're too school for cool  
(I mean)  
And you're treated like a fool  
(You're treated like a fool)  
You can choose to let it go  
We can always, we can always party on our own

_[Chorus]_  
So raise your (oh, fuck)  
So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks

So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways, all my underdogs  
We will never be, never be anything but loud  
And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass!  
Won't you come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!  
Just come on and come on and  
Raise your glass for me!

I laughed, and clapped loudly, along with the class. I whistled, and Austin just laughed.

"What a coincidence, that's my favorite song." Ms. Holly smiled, showing her pretty teeth. "Ally, you're next."

I stood up, and gave my music sheet to the guitar players and drummers, then grabbed the mic, from Austin, as he sat down. I walked to the center of the room, and tapped my foot along to the beat.

_**Taking Chances.**_

_{Originally by Celine Deon}_

Don't know much about your life.  
Don't know much about your world, but  
Don't want to be alone tonight,  
On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and  
I don't have a future figured out.  
And maybe this is going too fast.  
And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

I just want to start again,  
And maybe you could show me how to try,  
And maybe you could take me in,  
Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

And I had my heart beating down,  
But I always come back for more, yeah.  
There's nothing like love to pull you up,  
When you're laying down on the floor there.  
So talk to me, talk to me,  
Like lovers do.  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me,  
Like lovers do,  
Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,  
What do you say,  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world

Everybody clapped loudly, almost a replica of my first performance. I smiled, knowing this is what I want to do for the rest of my life.


	3. Midnight Movies and Out After Curfew

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER.**_

_**Naturally.**_

**Chapter Two.**

_**Midnight Movies and Out After Curfew.**_

{Ally.}

I tossed almost every article of clothing, out of my closet and onto my wooden floor. I groaned, running my hands through my hair.

"Why does the universe hate me?!" I groaned loudly, gently kicking a purple dress out of the way. I began to search through the giant pile on my floor. I paused when I found a turquoise and white dress(*). I picked it up, and immediately changed into it. I twirled all around my room, putting on my white heels, with a black design(*). I curled my hair, and put just a bit of make up on.

"Honey, your dates' here!" My mother, Penny, hollered from downstairs in the kitchen. I jumped up, and ran down the stairs. I twirled in front of my parents, waiting for their approval of the dress. My dad smiled, and nodded. I grinned, then ran to the door, pausing before I opened it. Elliot stood there, with a white rose in his hand, and a smile on his face.

"A beautiful flower, for a beautiful lady." Elliot handed me the rose. I gladly accepted it, taking it into my hands. I brought the flower to my nose, and smelt it. I turn my head, to see my Dad giving the "Really? You chose this guy?" look. My mom saw me staring, she then smacked him in the arm. He said a small ouch, then turned to face her. They exchanged looks, and of course, my mom won. My dad just scoffed, and playfully rolled his eyes.

"I'm Elliot, it's a pleasure to meet you both." Elliot held out his hand to my parents. They both shook it, my mother told him their names. Elliot explained how our date would go, and when he'd drop me off. My dad gave the occasional "mms." or "mhm".

"Alrighty then. Have fun sweetie." My mother told me, kissing my forehead. My dad did the same, and Elliot and I headed out the door.

He opened the car door for me, I smiled and set myself in his nice car. I looked around. A little too much for my liking.

"Where're we going?" I asked, as he turned onto the next street. He turned his head, and smiled. A smile that told me it was a surprise.

We pulled into a parking lot, I looked up, to see the name of the restaurant. My grin grew wider, resembling the Cheshire Cat.

"How'd you know this was my favorite restaurant?" I looked to Elliot, seeing that he had a smile on his face.

"I just figured." He simply answered, leading me into the restaurant.

Okay, words cannot describe how awkward our dinner was. We hardly talked. I guess you can say, "not the best date". When he dropped me off, I've never been more happy to get home. I practically ran up the stairs, and flopped on my bed. My phone began to buzz, and I really hoped it wasn't Elliot. I looked at my screen, smiling wide when I saw it was Austin.

"Jello?" I smiled as I answered, playing with ends of my dress. I then reached for my song book, and opened it to a new page. I could feel Austin's smile, it was kind of weird.

"How was the date?" Austin asked, he was probably playing video games, or eating pancakes. My smile disappeared, I wrote big in my book, "TERRIBLE!"

"Kind of awkward. I'm pretty sure there won't be a second." I replied, mentally thanking God, for no second date.

"Wanna go catch a movie?" He suggested, knowing I needed to have fun, after that terrible date. My smile reappeared, but then it went away.

"I can't, it's almost curfew for me." I groaned, mentally cursing my parents stupid rules out. Why were they so strict? It's not like I'm gonna get pregnant.

"Come on, Lightning! You need to have fun!" He practically hollered into my ear, I smiled. How does he have a way of moving me? A force of nature? His energy? I have no idea.

"Fine, come pick me up, but don't honk, or knock on my door, I'll have to sneak out my window, and lock my door. Be here in exactly 20 minutes." I tell him, biting my lip. I'm so dead if my parents find out.

I slipped my heels off, grabbing them, walking towards my window. I pull it open, looking down. Not that far down. Good thing there's a tree by my window. Before I forgot, I locked my door. When I saw car lights approach the house, I began to climb down, with one hand, heels in the other.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

I stepped onto the ground, my toes feeling the grass began to scratch them. I quickly put my shoes on, then began to sprint to Austin's car. He greeted me with a smile.

"Let's go, smooth criminal." He joked, opening the door for me. I give him a sarcastic look, then stepped in. He walked to the driver's side, and sat down. "So, what movie are we seeing?"

"What about that new scary movie? I hear it's pretty scary." I give him an evil smirk. All he did was smirk back, but the car in reverse, then began to drive towards the theaters.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

We walked out of the theater laughing so hard, I swore tears formed in my eyes. You're probably wondering what just happened? Well, let's just say, Austin and I got kicked out of the theater, for "being a disturbance to the audience". It was because we were throwing popcorn at the screen, and making fun of the horrible acting in the movie. People kept shushing us, but we still continued to do it. It was so funny.

"That was defiantly worth the sneaking out!" I continued to laugh, almost falling to ground, hoping my lungs wouldn't collapse from so much laughter. We looked each other in the eyes, and smiled. His perfect hazel eyes, reminded me of honey. Perfect, sweet honey. I looked away, with a faint blush on my pale cheeks.

"We should get you home." I could feel his smile kind of fade. I shook off that feeling, and just nodded to his comment. We made our way to his car, and we drove back to my house in silence.

He walked me to my door, then told me good night. I opened my door, to find my parents sitting on the stairs, glaring at me as I entered the house.

I'm dead.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, listen guys. I got a really good story idea, but I have a weird phobia of having more than two stories going at the same time. So, I've made the decision to delete When A Stranger Calls. Please don't hate me! But I promise I'll make it up with my new story, and more chapters for this one! So PLEEEEEEAAASSSEEE don't hate me! I love you guys! **

**I don't want to sound needy, but can I get at least 5 more reviews for chapter three? I know you guys can do it! **


	4. Sectionals and The Homecoming Dance

**Author's Note: Hey guys! You've asked for it, so here is Chapter Three! Yay! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I loved typing it! And I'm so SORRY for the delay! I was really busy, and this stupid guy put me through a lot. So I needed time to grieve through the pain.**

**Anyway, since now, I'm out of school, I'll now be able to write almost everyday! YAY! **

**I've spent a lot of time on YouTube.**

**Please tell me I'm not the only one who now ships Jalex (Justin x Alex WOWP)? I am? ALRIGHTY THEN.**

**{THEIR OUTFITS FOR SECTIONALS ARE ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT, THE LINK IS IN MY BIO.} {ALLY'S OUTFIT FOR THE HOMECOMMING DANCE IS ON MY POLYVORE ACCOUNT AS WELL.}**

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

_**Naturally.**_

**Chapter Three.**

_**Sectionals and The Homecoming Dance.**_

**{Ally.}**

I set my tray down, next to Austin, at our lunch table. It's been 2 days since my parents found out I snook out, and now I'm grounded for a week. But, to be honest, I don't care.

"Hey Ally." Austin smiled at me, biting into his green apple. I gave him a weird look, as I set my bag on the floor by my shoes.

"_Ally_? What happened to Lightning?" I asked, a bit confused. I grabbed my red apple, and took a bite out of it. I stared at him awaiting my answer.

"I think I should start calling you Ally, but occasionally call you Lightning." He replied, with a small smile. He soon changed the subject. "So, Sectionals are later today. You excited?"

"Uh yeah! It's my first performance in front of the school, AND other schools!" I smiled widely, exclaiming excitedly. We talked about the performance, and the songs we were singing. Austin wasn't sure if he liked our outfits, but I told him, they suited us perfectly.

"Plus, they fit our songs." I added, finishing my Vitamin Water. Austin nodded, finishing his Gatorade. He grabbed my Vitamin Bottle, and threw it away, along with his Gatorade. I gave him a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled back. I was just about to start another conversation, when the bell rang. I smiled, and grabbed my bag.

"See you next period." I said, as I walked towards my Algebra class.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"You nervous?" Austin spoke to me, adjusting his black jacket. I was messing with my suspenders, looking in the mirror, slightly staring at Austin. I noticed he was looking at me, waiting for an answer. I shook out of my daydream, and looked at him.

"Yeah." I nodded, biting my lip slightly. Ms. Holly entered our room, giving us a look.

"It's time." She smiled widely. Then disappeared as quickly as she came. We all gave each other looks, then headed towards the stage. I walked next to Austin, our arms bumping every now and then, and our hands brushed against each others. We'd shake it off. We finally reached the stage, the crowd went silent, awaiting our performance. I looked at Austin and gave him a nod. The music started and we began.

_**Good Girls Go Bad.**_

_**{Cobra Starship.} **_

**{Austin. (The other boys are backup.)} **

I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go bad  
Good girls go  
Good girls go  
(good girls go bad)

I know your type  
Yeah daddy's lil' girl  
Just take a bite  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild

**{Chorus. (Mostly the boys, but a little bit of girls join in.)}**

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go

**{Ally. (Standing close to Austin}**

I know your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me want to lose control

**{Austin. (Standing close to Ally.)}**

She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild

**{Chorus. (Between Austin and Ally.)}**

**(Austin.) **

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad

**(Ally.) **

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist

**(Austin.)**

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

**{All the Boys.}**

Oh she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

**{All the Girls.}**

And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance

**{All the Boys. (Dancing with the girls.)}**

Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

**{All the Girls. (Dancing with boys.)}**

And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance

**{Austin & Ally. (They belt out the last 'Go Bad'. They stare at each other while singing.)}**

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Them good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

**{Ally. (Staring at Austin.)}**

I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist

**{Everybody.}**

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go

When we ended, the audience whistled, screamed, and clapped. We all laugh, and quickly positioned ourselves, for our next song. I looked up, seeing that Austin was smiling at me, I smiled back, with a small blush. I gulped, and started the next song, after the audience finished applauding.

_**Here's to Never Growing Up.**_

_**{Avril Lavigne.} **_

**{Ally. (Really loud, along with everybody, banging their shoes against the stage floor.)} **

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

**{Austin. (Really loud, still banging his feet against the stage floor.)}**

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

**{All the girls.}**

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

**{Ally.}**

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

**{All the Boys.}**

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

**{Everybody.}**

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

**{Austin. (Dancing around with Ally.)}**

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

**{Everybody.} **

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

**{Ally. (Dancing with everybody.)} **

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

**{Austin. (singing really loud.)}**

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

**{Everybody.}**

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you say forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

**{Ally. (Belting.)}**

Oooooh!

**{Everybody. (Ally's louder.)} **

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

When the music stopped, the room roared in applause, screaming, and whistling. I smiled wide, along with the others. We quickly made our way off the stage. When we went back to the dressing rooms, I hugged Austin tightly. He hugged back, a little tighter.

"That was amazing, guys! Like, I'm still shocked, by how awesome that was. I'm really proud of you guys!" Ms. Holly smiled, as she entered the room. We all thanked her, and smiled, and exchanged thoughts on our performance. Austin tugged at my arm gently, speaking to me.

"Ally, can I talk to you, in private?" Austin spoke in a soft whisper. I nodded, and we walked to one of the corners of the room.

"So what's up?" I asked, in a friendly matter. He looked at me, as if his question was serious.

"Listen Ally-" He started but the announcement on the intercom interrupted him.

"We have our winner. The winner is... Marino High!" The intercom spoke. We all ran out on to the stage again, screaming with excitement, jumping up and down. We grabbed our trophy.

"Marino High will be advancing to the next competition, Regionals!" The announcer spoke. The audience cheered, with clapping, and screaming.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Hey Ally!" Elliot hollered towards me, as I walked with my parents and Austin. I turned my head, to see him approaching us. _Shit.. _

"Hey Elliot! What's up?" I asked, not really caring. Out of the corner of my eye, Austin saw through my face greeting, and was snickering to himself.

"You know the homecoming dance is coming up, right?" He scratched the back of his neck, with a small chuckle. _Fucking shit. _

"Yeah.. I know.." I said with a small squeak. _Don't ask it. Don't ask it. _

"Do you maybe, wanna go with me?" Elliot asked with a small smile. My eyes widened, I had no words.

"Uh, well you see-" Austin interrupted me, and stepped forward.

"Sorry Elliot, she's going with me." Austin told him, setting his arm around my waist.

"Oh. _Oh_. I see, sorry man, I don't want to steal your girl." Elliot smiled, then walked away. I turned to Austin, with both anger and happiness on my face.

"Thank you. But, now he's gonna tell everyone we're going together. AND possibly, that we're dating." I sort of yelled at him.

"Oops." Was all he said. I glared, and walked away.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

I slipped on my Batman bracelet, and sat down on my bed. Austin dragged me into this, and I'm going to regret it. I walk down the stairs, turning to my parents. Waiting their approval on my outfit.

"You look beautiful honey." My mother gushed over my dress. My father smiled at me, and nodded.

"You look like you don't want to go." My father said, with a small frown. I gave him a look.

"I don't. Only because, Elliot probably told everyone Austin and I are dating." I replied, with a sigh My mother gave me a small smile.

"You'll be fine. Austin's your best friend, you're gonna have a blast." She said, cupping my face. I smiled at her. There was a soft knock at the door, I turned my head towards the door.

"He's here." I say, walking to the door. I open it to find Austin, in a black dress shirt, dress pants, and his sneakers. I smirk at him.

"Are you ready?" He asked politely, after saying 'hello' to my parents. I nod, and turn to my parents, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek, then exiting the house with Austin. We walked towards his car, and he opened the door for me. I gave him a smile, and got in the car. I buckled my seat belt, Austin entering the car immediately after. He buckled his seat belt, soon starting the car. He backed out, and drove towards the high school.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

We walked into the gymnasium, and the song 'DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love' by Usher ft. Pitbull. I smiled, and continued to walk by Austin's side. Only to be stopped by Elliot and Dallas. I mentally groaned, but faked a smile.

"Ally, you look.. beautiful." Dallas smiled, soon joined by his date, Cassidy. Elliot smiled, and agreed with Dallas.

"Austin, if you don't mind, I'd like to dance with Ally. One song." Elliot smiled at Austin. _No. No. NO. _

"Uh.. I guess?" Austin gave me a confused look. I glared at him, soon dragged away by Elliot. I was forced to dance with him, to the rest of the song. The next song was 'In My Head.' by Jason Derulo. I danced with Elliot for the first, 15 seconds, then Austin jumped in. **Exactly**, at the part when it says 'You're not gonna find it dancing with him.' I smiled, and danced with Austin for the rest of the song. I could hear Austin singing along, and I slightly did as well. We kept dancing till it ended, and we were kind of breathless.

The next song was Lighters by Eminem ft. Bruno Mars. Austin held out his hand for me to take, and I gladly did. He made his way to the dance floor, then holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands rested on my waist. We talked as we danced, not even realizing the song was over, when we stopped talking. We stood there till the next song came on.

The song was 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted, and I started laughing. Austin laughed with me, we laughed because, he wanted to make sure I had a good time, and this song kind of summed it up. Before I knew it, bodies wear dancing all around me, and Austin was practically serenading me. Our bodies were almost to close for comfort. And the weirdest part was, that I didn't mind at all. It sort of felt... Right?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Austin and I laughed as we walked up the steps to my front door. My 'homecoming Queen' crown kept falling off, and I laughed. Austin's crown was all lopsided and crazy. Yeah, yeah. We won the homecoming 'King & Queen.' No big deal.

"That was really fun." I chuckled, my stomach hurting from all the laughing. I turned to face him, as we approached my front door.

"It was. We should definitely keep going to these dances." Austin smiled wide. Then there was a huge silent moment. Suddenly, Austin's head looked like it was leaning in, I gulped, and turned away.

"Yeah. Definitely. I'll see you at school." I say, entering my house quickly, and shutting the door before he could respond.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**Author's Note (2):** **So guys, I hope this makes up for all my absences. I should hopefully be working on another chapter for 'In a Blink of an Eye.' Then sometime tomorrow, another chapter for this. Okay? **

_**Songs Used in this Chapter:**_

_**Good Girls Go Bad; Cobra Starship.**_

_**Here's to Never Growing Up; Avril Lavigne.**_

_**DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love; Usher ft. Pitbull.**_

_**In My Head; Jason Derulo.**_

_**Glad You Came; The Wanted.**_


	5. Regionals and a Surprise Guest

**Author's Note; Hey guys. I, um, noticed you guys don't like stories based off things, other than Austin and Ally. So, is this your sign to me, to just write Austin and Ally stories? I guess so.. Well… Here's chapter four.. Hope you enjoy…**

**{All outfits are on my polyvore account.}**

_**Naturally.**_

**Chapter Four.**

_**Regionals and a Surprise Guest.**_

**{Ally.}**

I ran up the stairs, towards my room, and shut the door. I slumped down to the floor, throwing off my homecoming crown. I bit my lip, and banged my fist against the floor. I let out a loud groan, then stood up. I stripped out of my dress, and slipped into my pajamas. I braided my hair to the side, wiped my makeup off, then sat on my bed with my book.

I looked at the empty pages, and the images of the past month flew threw my head. I tried shaking the feeling away, but it wouldn't go away. No, I can't do this.

When I left my old school, I promised myself, no boyfriends. That I would focus on school, and school only. But, then Austin came along, and that plan was practically thrown out the window. But, I need to keep my promise. Plus, Regionals is coming up in two weeks, so I need to focus on that.

I laid in my bed, hearing the clock tick, and Austin on my mind. I close my eyes, and Austin's there as well. I shake it away, and soon fall asleep.

{Page Break.}

I sat in the auditorium, during lunch, playing random keys on the piano. I turn my head, due to me hearing the door opening. I turned to see Austin, walking in with a giant smile. I smile back, and turn my head back to the piano.

"Hey Ally. I need to ask you for a favor." He spoke, as he walked onto the giant stage. I looked at him, and gave him a nod, signaling him to continue. "Can you teach me how to dance? Like, ballroom dancing?" He asked, biting his lip. I caught myself staring at them, then turned away quickly.

"Sure. Let's start." I smiled, standing up and walking towards him.

_**Can I Have This Dance.**_

_**{Originally Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens.} **_

**{Ally; Adjusts Austin.} **

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

**{Both. (Ally's part is in the ())} **

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

**{Chorus. Both singing****, while dancing around.}**

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding  
someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way  
we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting  
better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

**{Austin; Takes the lead, and begins to twirl Ally, and lifting her.}**

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn we'll be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all

**{Both; Dancing at a faster pace.}**

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles,  
can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

**{Chorus; Both singing, while Ally continues to guide them.}**

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding  
someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way  
we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting  
better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

**{Both; Austin lifts Ally, then twirls her.}**

Oh no mountains too high and no, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

**{Chorus; Both singing, they continue to twirl, and Austin continues to lift, and dip her.}**

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding  
someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way  
we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting  
better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

He set me back down on the ground, with a smile. I give him a smirk, and set my hands on my waist.

"For not knowing how to dance, you did pretty good, Moon." I smirked, grabbing my bag. He gave me a goofy grin, and grabbed his bag. We walked out of the auditorium, just in time for the bell.

We walked to our class, and we talked. It felt great to be able to talk normal with him, because I thought we were begining to drift away.

{Page Break.} {A/N; During this part, just imagine 'Two is Better than One' playing in the background faintly, okay?}

"Alright, guys. Regionals is next week, and we need our set list. So I was thinking one duet, and one group number. Sound good?" Ms. Holly suggested to the class. We looked at each other, and gave her a nod or 'yeah.'

"Okay! So, our duet will be Austin and Ally. You two need to pick a song. So, everybody to the auditorium! You two, stay here and figure out your song." Ms. Holly informed, and left the class room with the other students.

"So, what's our song?" Austin asked, leaning back in his chair. I bit my lip, and tapped my pencil. I hummed a little tune in my head, then my eyes widened. I smiled, and ran to the piano. I played the melody on the piano, turning to Austin, who was smiling. He ran over, and we played some keys, and they mashed well together.

"Now, some lyrics." I said, playing the tune. I bit my lip, and brainstormed. _I remember what you wore on the first day._

"That's really good!" Austin spoke, and I realized I said that out loud. "How about... _Two is better than one._" He suggested, and I smiled brightly, and immediately wrote down those two lyrics, and it continued from there.

We played the lyrics we had, and goofed around. We threw paper airplanes at each other. I laid on top of the piano, with my stomach down, and I faced Austin, singing with him. I smiled, as our song came out beautifully. We laughed and joked around, until the final bell of the day rang. I got off the piano, and grabbed my bag. We walked out, and talked about.. everything. It didn't feel awkward or anything, it just came naturally, and it didn't get silent, not even once. It felt right, and easy just to talk to him.

We reached my house, and walked in. I lead him up the stairs, to my bedroom. He followed, admiring the pictures up the stairs, just the house, in general. When we reached the bedroom, we sat down on my bed, and continued to talk. We watched a few movies, like _Pitch Perfect, Crossroads, and Grease. _

"Aw man, I have to go. My mom's going to kill me." Austin said, getting up from my bed. I paused the movie, and got up with him, and walked downstairs with him. I opened the front door, and walked outside with him. We walked to his car, and he paused, and turned to face me. "I had fun today, Ally." He smiled, and I smiled back.

"So did I. Now, you need to get home, before you're mom grounds you for the rest of the school year." I gently shoved him, only for him to pull my arms, and smother me into a big hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I put mine around his neck. We stood there for a few minutes, until I pulled away, and waved goodbye, and headed back inside. I sighed, as I entered my house.

{Page Break.}

**Day of Regionals.**

I fiddled with my ruby ring, while I sat in front of the dressing room mirror. My legs crossed over, and my heels were pointed out, resembling a death weapon. I sighed, as I stared in the mirror, looking at my pink dress, and the way it gently flowed, due to the slight breeze from the ceiling fan. The dress revealed a lot of my long legs, and the heels made my calves look amazing. My body got goosebumps everywhere, when a familiar husky voice whispered into my ear.

"Ready to win?" Austin whispered, I gasped a little at his surprise comment, but nodded to answer his question. Before he smirked and walked away, he planted a small kiss on my neck. My eyes widened, and another gasp came out of my mouth. I turned to face him, but he walked away. My eyebrows were furrowed, and I shook it away.

"Introducing Marino High!" The announcer spoke, and we all got up, and started for the stage. I followed slowly staying backstage with the others until my part came. This was all happening to fast for my pace. I closed my eyes, trying to make it okay. Austin's picture came to mind, and almost by a snap of a finger, it was okay.

The audience's applause died down, and all eyes were on Austin, as he began. I got ready to walk out on stage for my part.

_**Two Is Better Than One.**_

_**{Originally by Boys Likes Girls ft. Taylor Swift.}**_

**{Austin; Just stands there, looking into the audience.}**

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
You know, this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing

**{Chorus; Austin sings loudly. Ally begins to sing softly, while approaching the stage.}**

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

**{Ally; Walking onto stage, and facing Austin.}**

I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing

'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing

**{Chorus; Both singing, while staring at each other.}**

Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one

**{Austin; starts walk in a circle around Ally.}**

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, hey (hey, hey)

**{Both; Singing, while moving in a circle, eyes still locked on each others.} **

Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one

Two is better than one

When the song ended, our gaze was still locked, and the audience applause broke my gaze. I quickly ran to join the others, who were walking on stage. Austin positioned himself as well, and when it went silent, our heads hung low, as part of our song.

_**Somebody to Love.**_

_**{Originally by Queen; version done by the Glee Cast.}** _

**{Austin; Stepping out, and starting the song.}**

Caaaaan

**{Everybody; lifting their heads.}**

anybodyyyyy find meeeee somebody tooooo looove?

**{Ally.}**

Oooh!

Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet

**{Austin.}**

Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me

**{Kira; Loudly.}**

I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!

**{Everybody; walking around the stage, doing like they practiced.} **

Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**{Dallas; singing loudly.}**

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own

**{Kira.}**

I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord

**{Everybody.}**

Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard)

**{Dez.}**

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -

**{Trish; Belts out crazy.}**

But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe

**{Everybody.} **

Yeah - yeah yeah yeah  
Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**{Dallas.} **

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat

**{Cassidy.}**

I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat

**{Cassidy & Dallas.}**

I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

**{Everybody, stomping their feet against the stage lightly.}**

Find me somebody to love{x10}

Somebody- somebody- somebody- somebody find me somebody to love.

Can anybody find me

**{Ally; belting 'love' loudly and long.}**

somebodyy toooo looooooooooveeeeee

**{Everybody; belting the last 'love.'}**

Somebody find me- find me

Somebody toooo love

Find me somebody to love

Oooooh

Somebody tooo love

Toooo love

Find me somebody

Tooooo loooooooooove.

The music stopped, and the crowd roared in applause. We quickly made our way off the stage, and back into the audiences, to watch the other groups. I sat by Cassidy and Trish, and we all talked and laughed. I'll admit, I sang along with some of the other groups songs. Like one group sang, Fly With Me by the Jonas Brothers, and I sang my heart out with them. It was really great, and they were all really talented. I'm not worried about us loosing, because we were great, but the others might be just as good, maybe even more better.

Finally the moment came, that made us all worry. We walked on stage, and stared at the first place trophy. Austin stood by me, and gave me a worried look. All of us joined hands, and practically squeezed each others hands a bit too hard.

"And in Second place, advancing to Nationals in New York City, is..." The announcer said, opening the envelope, we all bit our lips, and squeezed harder, some of us wanted to drop to the floor, from too much pressure on our hands.

"Marino High!" The announcer spoke, and the audience clapped loudly and whistled. We all gave a sigh of relief, and let go of each others hands. We grabbed our silver trophy, and waited for the announcement of first place.

"First place is Silvermont High! These two groups will advance to the competition in New York City, in exactly two months. December 31th, is when Nationals will take place." The announce spoke, and I smiled wide. When we got back to the dressing rooms, Austin and I talked excitedly about New York.

"I finally get to go to New York! This is amazing!" Austin's eyes were widened, and he was practically jumping off the walls. I grinned, and we began to talk about New York, until I had to go home, to change for a Halloween Party, that him and I were going to.

{Page Break.}

I slipped my pale feet into my black heels, as I fixed my feather head band. I smoothed out my dress, and adjusted my bracelets. I grabbed my fake old-fashioned cigarette, that resemble a knock-off magic wand, the ones you get from a cereal box, or a really cheap magic shop.

"Ally, Austin's here!" My father yelled to me, probably from the front door, or the kitchen. I grabbed my scarf, and headed downstairs, my heels clicking against the stairs. I reached the end of the staircase, and stopped to see Austin's outfit. I smiled wide, and let out a small chuckle. He was dressed as a 50's gangster, with a toy gun in his pocket.

"Mr. Moon, you sure know how to dress up." I commented, with a chuckle. He turned to face me, and gave me wink. I smiled, and added; "Ready to go?"

"Let's go, Ms. Dawson." He chuckled, we waved goodbye to my father, and walked to Austin's car. He opened the door for me, and I set myself inside. He soon joined me in the car, and we began on our way to Cassidy's house.

{Page Break.}

We walked into the house, and the loud music made the walls vibrate, and I could feel my heartbeat. I held onto Austin's arm, because of the many people in the room. A familiar girl walked up to us, dressed as Marilyn Monroe. But her smile gave it away. It was Cassidy.

"Hey guys! Help yourself to any beverages, or snacks. Karaoke and the drinking games start in 10 minutes." Cassidy informed us, before disappearing with Dallas. I turned to Austin, and held out my hand. He took it, and I made our way to the dance floor.

_'Valentine's Dance Tango' _started to play. I grabbed Austin, and pulled him onto the dance floor. I pushed my body close to his, and we began to dance. Everybody pulled apart, to watch us. Austin twirled me, and I would throw in some moves as well. When he dipped me, I lifted my leg up, cheerleader style. I laughed, and he pulled me back up, and we ended the song in another move. It was fun.

"Alright everybody! Let's begin with Karaoke! Hmmm... Ally! You start!" Cassidy smiled into the microphone, then smirked at me. My eyes widened, as I made my way up to the small stage, there's no way she was going to let me not sing. I gulp, and flipped through the song selections. I bit my lip, and found one. I sighed, and the music began, and I started.

_**Made in the USA.**_

_**{By; Demi Lovato.}** _

Our love runs deep like a chevy  
If you fall I'll fall with you baby  
Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like

You run around open doors like a gentleman  
Tell me girl every day you're my everything  
Cause that's the way you like to do it  
That's the way you like

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine  
Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time  
Just you and I, just you and I  
Woah, woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah

You always reading my mind like a letter  
When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater  
Cause that's the way we like to do it  
That's the way we like  
And never ever let the world get the best of you  
Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you  
Cause that's the way I like to do it  
That's the way I like

We touch down on the east coast  
Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights  
You and I, you and I  
Woah woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Cause baby I'll break the bullet  
And take the blow for love  
Woahhhh, our love was made in the USA  
Made in the USA, made in the USA

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know  
I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way  
No matter what the people say,  
I know that we'll never break  
Cause our love was made, made in the USA  
Made in the USA, yeah

Made in the U.S.  
Made in the U.S.  
Made in the U.S.A.

Everyone was singing along, and waving their drinks, or arms in the air. When it ended, they all screamed and clapped, making me smile. I made my way off the tiny stage, and back towards Austin. We watched as other people did the karaoke, some failed, and some made fun of the song. It gave us a good laugh. I got tired of standing, so I sat on the arm of Austin's chair, only for him to move, making me fall on his lap. He laughed, and I just stayed there. We watched the rest of karaoke, then the drinking games began.

We all got pretty wasted, and I never thought it feel that... Horrible the next morning. I definitely won't get drunk again. I swear I threw up my rib cage.

{Page Break.}

The next day was a Saturday, and I had time to get over my hangover. I spent pretty much all my day in my room, writing some stupid songs. Don't judge, I was hung over.

Anyway, my parents kept bugging me, but all I wanted was to sleep. I eventually fell asleep, unfortunately, I fell asleep into my slice of Key Lime Pie. Yeah, when I woke up, my face was green.

Moving on.. I managed to finish my weekend homework, and do my chores. I guess it took Austin the whole weekend to get over his hangover, because he didn't text me the whole weekend. I didn't mind though, because, I was drunk too..? I dunno.

{Page Break.}

I stood by my locker, reading my book, with my Ray Bands on. Yes, you might think I look like a douche, but I still had a headache. I turn my head, when I hear a familiar groan, I look up to find Austin, wearing Ray Bands too. I set my book in my locker, then shut it, then greeted Austin.

"Hey Austin. You look awful." I say sarcastically, all he did was groan, and lean against my locker. I can tell he rolled his eyes, and all I did was chuckle, before leaning against the locker besides mine, next to him. Our arms brushed against each others. I crossed my arms, making sure they didn't brush against his. All we did was stand there, and have an occasional conversation.

The bell rang, and we pushed ourselves off the lockers, and walked to our home room. I put my earphones in, and the song _Neon Lights _by _Demi Lovato _blasted into my ears, and I softly sang along. I kept walking, and I didn't even notice my eyes were closed, until I ran into another body. I felt them on top of me, and it was kind of weird.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I spat at them, as Austin helped me up. I dusted my self off, and then I looked up. And those eyes met my gaze, and all I was thinking was;

_No way._

"Ally? Is that you? Oh my god, it's been like, what, two years?" His voice spoke to me, and a smile appeared on my face, and I answered him.

"Three, actually. You look... Amazing!" I complemented, and we hugged, I turn my head, to see Austin with a confused look on his face. "Oh my bad, Austin, this is my old boyfriend, Brandon. Brandon, this is my.. best friend, Austin."

"Boyfriend? You. Dated. Ally?" Austin asked Brandon, when he nodded, Austin just gave a scoff. "See you later Ally." He told me, before walking off to homeroom.

"Well, Brandon, I really should get going. It was really nice seeing you." I said to Brandon, walking away, but stopping when I heard his voice.

"I'll see you later at lunch, maybe? For old times sake?" He asked, making me turn around. I gave him a smile, and a nod.

"For old times sake." I smiled, before walking away, towards my homeroom.

**Author's Note {2}; Oooooooope. Brandon? Ex-boyfriend? Old times sake? Austin walking away? DRAMA IS NEAR! Haha, Just kidding.. MAYBE! xD Well, Brandon sure will make this more interesting. **

**You guys want hints for later chapters? Well they all involve;**

**-Prom {YES PROM.}**

**-A fight. {I WON'T SAY BETWEEN WHO. YOU NEVER KNOW IT MAY SHOCK YOUUUUU.}**

**-Trouble in New York. {Possibly from Nationals? YOU HAVE TO WAITTTTTTT!}**

**-A kiss? {O.O}**

**And that concludes my hints for the later chapters. **

**Do you have ideas, that you'd like to see published?! Well nows your chance to have them made! They can either be a story, or a chapter! You can make that happen, if you review your ideas!**

**If you need help visualizing Brandon, imagine him as David Lambert. {He plays Brandon in The Fosters on ABC Family. I AM OBSESSED WITH THAT SHOW!}**

**Until next time!**

**OOH! One more thing! I need to get a new battery for my computer, and charger, so updates may be a little slower, but not a month, or longer! I promise! **

**NOW UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	6. Old Times Sake and a Guitar

**Author's Note; GUYS MY BABY IS DYING! And by 'Baby', I mean my computer. Well, it is an old computer, so it needed some updates to it, such as a new battery. So for about two weeks, updates might be slow, or rushed and sloppy. I mean, my computer can shut down at any moment, so wouldn't you be scared? **

**Anyway, the reason I made Brandon come into the picture, is because I don't want to end this so soon. And, this needed drama. My goal for this story is to have at least 15 or 20 chapters. But I still feel like that is too little. Dx #thestruggleisreal xD. Okay, you only really came for the chapter right? SO HERE YOU GOOOO!**

**PS; I WAS INTRODUCED TO DEMI'S NEWEST ALBUM {If you haven't noticed. XD} SOOO I DECIDED, THIS STORY WILL MOST LIKELY HAVE A LOT OF HER SONGS IN IT! Along with some more Avril Lavigne, Jonas Brothers, and mannny more! Also, in future chapters, we'll finally get a Austin POV!**

_**Naturally.**_

**Chapter Five.**

_**Talking in Private and a Guitar.**_

**{Ally.}**

I set my lunch tray down, next to Brandon, instead of Austin. I set my bag on the ground, as I sat down. I faced Brandon, with a smile. I managed to make conversation with him, and it not be awkward.

"So, how'd you end up in Miami?" I asked him, taking a bite out of my Caesar Salad. I licked my lips, after I swallowed my food, and I caught him looking at them. I raised my eyebrow, awaiting my answer.

"Oh, um, well I moved here, because I got a scholarship to a music school." He answered, drinking some of his water, giving a confused look to Austin, who was giving him a look through his sun glasses. I followed Brandon's stare, and it ended up on Austin's eyes. I gave Austin a look through my glasses, telling him to stop.

"Did you get kicked out?" Austin asked harshly, I gave him a look, then added;

"You don't have to answer that, Brandon." I told him, but Brandon snapped back quick.

"I want to. Listen, _Austin, _that's your name right?" Austin nodded, then Brandon continued; " I'm not there anymore, because, my mother thought I should have a normal senior year. That, and it burned down. Answer your question?" Brandon snapped back. Austin didn't look intimidated at all, he looked pissed.

"Mhm. But, one thing I don't understand is, how did it burn down? Surely, they wouldn't allow lighters or matches, anything of that sort into the school, unless the student has connections." Austin replied with an attitude, and Brandon stood up, as did Austin. I jumped up quickly, and set my hands on both of their chests.

"Enough! Brandon, grab your tray, we'll go eat in the choir room. Austin, just- stay." I said, walking off with Brandon. Leaving Austin standing there.

{Page Break.}

I laughed, as I finished the last of my lunch. Brandon and I talked about middle school, when we were best friends, and once when Brandon cut the pony tail off the girl who bullied me. We got detention, and she got a bad haircut.

"Those times were so simple." I smiled brightly, it made my cheeks hurt. I haven't stopped smiling since he's been here. Maybe our old flame has been sparked again?

"Ally, you don't know how much I've missed you. Seeing you now, makes me regret ever saying goodbye." Brandon smiled, setting his hand on my leg, touching just a little of my thigh. I looked at him, and his eyes still sparkled the same, as they did in middle school, and a bit of freshman year.

"Do you still play guitar?" I asked, pointing to the case, next to his bag. He looked at it, then back at me.

"Yeah. Do you still sing?" He answered with a question, I gave him a smirk.

"Well played. And yes, I do. I've actually been in two competitions in the past three months." I smiled, reaching for his case, and opening it, to show a beautiful wooden guitar. I strummed a few notes, before he gently took it from my hands, and set it in his lap. I pulled out my song book, and handed it to him. He skimmed through it, smiling when he found a song.

He began to strum the tune, and I automatically knew what song it was.

_**Everything Has Changed.**_

_**{Originally by Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran.}** _

**{Ally; Looking up at Brandon.} **

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles in your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel like

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

**{Brandon & Ally; Brandon singing lightly, as Ally sings a little louder than him.}**

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**{Brandon; Smiling while he sings to Ally.} **

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you

**{Ally; Grinning widely, as Brandon gets into the song.} **

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
Taking flight, making me feel like

**{Brandon & Ally; Singing while staring into each others eyes.} **

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind.

**{Ally; Smiling widely.} **

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
I just wanna know you, know you, know you

**{Brandon & Ally; Singing a little louder.}**

All I know is we said, "Hello."  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name  
Everything has changed  
All I know is you held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**{Ally; Singing a little louder.} **

All I know is we said, "Hello."  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed  
All I know is the new found grace  
All my days I know your face  
All I know since yesterday

**{Brandon & Ally; Smiling at each other, as their gaze is locked.} **

Is everything has changed

Brandon stopped strumming, as the song came to an end. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, and they turned a shade of pink. Brandon looked back down to my book, and his smile returned.

"Ally, this song is beautiful." His gaze was switched between me and my book. My cheeks turned a deeper shade of red, and I bit my lip.

"Thank you, it means a lot coming from you." I smiled to him, and he gave a confused look.

"Me? I'd think it'd mean more coming from Austin." Brandon stated, gathering the trash, and throwing it away. My eyes followed him, and I gave him a laugh.

"Austin? I hear his compliments everyday, I'm used to it. I mean it's more from you, because you were my best friend." I replied.

"And ex-boyfriend." He added, pointing at me with a smile. I smiled.

"Well, that wasn't meant to happen, now was it?" I asked him, and he gave me a sincere look.

"Definitely not meant to happen." He said, sitting back down next to me. He set his hand back on my leg, just a little more up. Now he was touching my thigh. I licked my lips, and stared into those eyes, the ones that always used to manage to make me forget what I was thinking.

"Ally, I really want to kiss you right now." Brandon whispered in my ear, making me a shiver go down my spinal cord. I set my forehead on his, and I stared into his eyes again. Our noses touched, and our lips were centimeters apart. I licked my lips again, and started to lean in. He followed my actions, and soon our lips were touching.

{Page Break.}

I sat on my bed, finishing up my homework, when a soft knock came at my door.

"Come in!" I hollered, looking up to see my mother standing in my doorway. She had a tray of cookies and a glass of milk, which she set on my bedside table.

"So, you ran into Brandon at school, Ally?" She asked, a worried expression on her face. I sat up, grabbing a cookie, placing it in my mouth.

"Yeah, I did." I blushed, thinking about Brandon. My mother interrupted my thoughts.

"Honey, I hope you're nothing more than friends." My mother told me, and I gave her a confused look. I set the half eaten cookie back on the tray, cautiously.

"Why?" I asked.

"Honey, do you remember what made you two break up?" She questioned, with a sigh.

"He had to move, cause he got accepted into a music school." I said simply.

"Now do you remember why we moved?" She asked with another sigh.

"Because I needed a fresh start." I rolled my eyes, repeating what my parents told me when we moved.

"Because of that boy." She stated with a wave of a finger.

"Mom-" She interrupted me.

"Don't mom me, Ally. How do you know he won't hurt you again. You were depressed for months before we decided to move. And what happened? As soon as you stepped foot in that school, you met Austin, and he made your life better." She spoke, trying to show me what she was stating.

"Austin is just my best friend. Nothing more, end of story mom." I told her, grabbing my cookie and finished eating it.

"No. Not end of story. He makes you happy. Brandon just showed up." She scolded me, and I gave her a look

"Mom, I'm done talking about this." I said getting annoyed.

"Honey, I just want to make sure you don't get hurt again-" I interrupted her, really angry.

"MOM I'M DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS!" I yelled at her, very loudly. Her mouth dropped. She closed her eyes, and left my room without a word.

Great.

**Author's Note {2}; OOOOOOOOOH! Ally made Momma Dawson maaaaaaad! And she kissed Brandon!? What's Austin problem?! What's gonna happen when he finds out?! Is Penny right about Brandon? Is he gonna hurt her again? **

**We'll find out in Chapter Six!**

**Who else loved Austin's sarcasm and comebacks in this chapter? I DID!**

**Who loved the song? Besides the fact Brandon was singing it with Ally.. I DID! **

**WHO HATED THE KISS?! I DIIIIIIIID!**

**Haha, okay guys, until next time!**


	7. Beach Day and Opening Up

**Author's Note; Hey guys! It's still me, 'I'm Just Beautiful Me', just changed my name. And I'm so sorry about the LOOOOOONG delay. I was super busy, and I was brainstorming up this update! Anyway, hope you love it! I'll try super hard to update really soon!**

**Anyone else see One Direction's song; Best Song Ever music video? I HAVE A CRUSH ON MARCEL! **

**Let's continue with this tale, shall we? ;)**

**{Her outfits are on my polyvore. :)}**

_**Naturally.**_

**Chapter Six.**

**_Beach Day and Opening Up._**

**{Ally.} **

Hands in my pockets, as my boots gently clicked clacked against the sidewalk. My hair gently breezed with the cold wind of the November morning. I kept my eyes on the ground, as I made my way towards the school building.

As I enter the building, my eyes don't leave the ground. I made my way to my locker, slowly entering in my combination. I opened the door, grabbing my French book and gym bag, as I did I felt hands wrap around my waist. I smile thinking it's Austin. Turning on my heel, I see the face of Brandon.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." Brandon smiled, pecking my lips lightly. I peck back, with a small smile. I bite my lip lightly, and turn around to close my locker. I begin to walk away, Brandon holding onto my hand. We made our way to the courtyard, finding a sitting spot under a beautiful Cherry Blossom tree.

"So, are we official?" I question Brandon, with a small smile. He looked down into my eyes, since I was a little shorter than him, but Austin was really taller than me. Speaking of Austin, where is he? I hope he isn't ditching.

"I.. I guess so. If you want us to be." He answered, with a small smile. I turn my head, avoiding his gaze. Did I really want us to be? I don't know.. So, I did, what I do best. I ran from my problems.

"I- I gotta go. See you at lunch, maybe." I spoke, getting up, and gathering my things. I walked away, back into the school building, and towards my locker. I opened it, and put away my stuff. I slammed it shut, sprinting to the bathroom. I continued to sprint, until my body collided with another. I fell to the ground, with their body on top of mine. How does that always happen when I collide with people?

"Um, sorry." Their voice mumbled, making me look up at their face. A huge smile crossed my face. It was Austin.

"I was wondering where you were." I smiled, as Austin helped me up. I saw as a smile smeared across Austin's face. I couldn't help but stare, mostly at his eyes. His eyes were perfectly hazel.

"Uh Ally. Alllllly!" Austin waved his hands in front of my face, with a small laugh. Making me laugh myself, before grabbing his arm, and tugging him with me towards our lockers. We leaned against them, and started talking. But, it all came to a halt when he asked a question, I wasn't quite ready for.

"So, about Brandon." Austin started, as we made our way to our History class. I looked down, as baby hairs blew with the cold wind. I looked up slightly, and turned to face him.

"What about Brandon?" I say, not making eye contact with him, as I kept walking. I could feel his slight frown, as he continued.

"Are you guys a thing? Is he a keeper?" Austin asked, with his eyebrows slightly being raised. I bit my lip, and gave a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know." I replied, with a frustrated shrug. I dragged my hand through my hair, with a sigh. Austin gave me a small smile, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"So, what are you going to do?" Austin asked, as we made our way towards a bench. I gave another shrug.

"I just don't know if, I can actually date him again." I told Austin, and he gave a confused look. I shut my eyes for a minute and let out a small sigh. "We were together for all of middle school. At the beginning of our freshman year, he supposedly got accepted into a really good music school. He told me, he'd find a way for us to be together. The day he left, was the last time I've heard from him, until he showed up here. My last 3 high school years were so miserable. So, at the end of my Junior year, my parents moved us here, and then I met you, and it's been the most fun I've had in over three years. Then he shows up, and then we had a moment in the choir room, he kisses me, and a few days later, I ask if we're official. He says if I want us to be, and I freeze and run away from my problems, as usual." I spit out , losing my breath.

"Ally. Breathe." Austin told me, rubbing his hand up & down my spine. I breathe out, a loud sigh. I buried my face in my hands, letting out a few tears. Austin whispered soothing words into my ear, and kept rubbing my back. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He smiled, taking my hand into his, and giving it a squeeze. I stood up with him, as we made our way to his car. We sat down inside, and Austin pulled out of the schools parking lot.

"So, where we going?" I asked with a smile. Austin kept one hand on the wheel, and the other on his leg. He turned to me, but still kept an eye on the road.

"Well, you have your swimming suit, right?" Austin asked, turning back to the road. I nodded, and started to pull it out of my gym bag. "Well, I was thinking we could go take a swim."

"That sounds amazing Austin." I smiled, pushing my swimming suit back into my gym bag. While I waited for us to arrive at our destination, I looked through my gym bag. Considering that if I actually stayed at school, I would have had a swimming test, so I had my swim suit. I also had some sandals in there, it's for what I would have worn after our swimming test.

You're probably thinking, going to the beach in November is not quite smart. But, come on, it's MIAMI. The weather is always nice, we couldn't possibly resist.

{Page Break.}

Austin was surfing, and I was getting ready to go back in the water. I tied my hair up into a messy bun, and started walking down to the water. Soon a HUGE wave came in, hitting me, up to my thighs. I yelped out loud at how could it was. Shivering from the water, I slowly went in deeper.

Austin got hit by a wave, so he fell into the water. He soon washed up by me, as did his board. I let out a giggle, as he spitted out some water from his mouth, making a disgusted face.

"Don't like what you taste?" I laughed, Austin gave me a small smirk before splashing water in my face. I gasp with a small laugh, before we begin a splash war.

We splashed each other, until we were soaking, and shivering. we made our way out of the water, both of our stomachs grumbling with hunger. By the time we were out of the sand, our feet were aching from them being exfoliated too much. After we washed off our feet in the showers, we put back on our clothes and shoes, and headed back Austin's car.

We sat down and decided on a restaurant, soon heading off towards a nearest Giovanna's.*

{Page Break.}

We were seated, and began to go over our menus. The waitress asked for our drinks, with a smile, but a weird smile..

"I'll have a pink lemonade." I replied, not making eye contact with the weird waitress. Austin, however, made eye contact with her to a new extreme.

"I'll have a Coca-Cola.**" Austin smirked at her, making the waitress giggle, and me have an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. I gulp, and cleared my throat. Making Austin turn back to me, and the waitress leave to get our drinks. I raised one eyebrow towards him, and he gave me a confused look. I roll my eyes, and flip through my menu. I saw that he rolled his eyes, and opened his menu again.

Shortly after the waitress came by with our drinks and we ordered our food, Austin started a conversation.

"So, what song are we doing for our glee assignment?" Austin asked, sipping from his soda. I look up, to see him looking right at me. I close my eyes for about 2 seconds. I bite my lip, concentrating on this week assignment.

"Well.. The assignment is to do a duet, of a song that represented our voice. So that basically means, a song-" I guess he knew what I was gonna say, so he finished my sentence.

"A song that has good vocals for our voices." He smiled, and I chuckled. "So, are you writing it, or are we picking a song?" He asked, with a smile, taking another sip of his soda.

"That wasn't a part of our assignment, so of course we have to pick a song." I told him, and he gave me a look. I mentally hit myself, knowing I just made myself look like a 'goody-two-shoes'.

"Seriously Ally? We skipped school, and you're concerned about what was apart of the assignment, and what wasn't?" He laughed, and I laughed too. I shrugged with a smile.

"I guess I'm trying to get rid of my bad habits." I shrug, and he gave me a meaningful smile.

"It's not a bad habit. I actually find it adorable." He kept that smile, and I gulped, immediately changed the subject.

"So, are you excited for New York?" I asked, and I saw he gave me a confused look. He shook it away, and answered anyway.

"Extremely excited! I have so much planned, and so many surprises-" He stopped himself, and covered his mouth, trying to cover it up. I let out a loud laugh, and smiled.

"Surprises, huh?" I smile widely, just as the food was brought out to us. We began to eat, but still talked about New York. When it came down to the check, Austin and I fought over who got to pay it.

I, obviously, lost. He paid, and we left, heading back for my house.

"This has been an amazing day. Thank you." I smiled, as Austin walked me to my door. He grinned, with a faint blush.

"It was nothing, and there's no need to thank me." Austin replied, with a smile. I looked up to his eyes, with a gleam in mine.

"I do need to thank you, because you listened when I felt no one would've." I stand up on my tip-toes to hug him. He gently lifted me up, and set me on top of his sneakers. I still had to be on my tip-toes, though. We stood there for what felt like an eternity, till he pulled away. He flashed another smile, and started to walk away.

"See you tomorrow, unless you feel like ditching again." He winked, before walking to his car. I chuckle, before entering my house.

{Page Break.}

[The next day.]

Austin and I walked towards the choir room, talking over our performance. We entered the room, which was filled with voices chatting to one another. We made our way to our seats in the back row.

We chatted until our teacher walked in, then we went silent.

"Well, first off, I'd like to congratulate you guys, since we're going to Nationals! But now, we need to work extra hard on our set list for Nationals. Moving on towards our weekly assignment, any duet ready?" Ms. Holly asked the class room, Austin and I raised our hand. Others did too, but we were chosen to go first.

_**Beautiful. **_

_**{Carly Rae Jepsen ft. Justin Bieber.} **_

**{Ally; Sitting on a stool, as Austin strums a guitar.} **

Woah oh

Hello, I know it's been a while  
I wonder where you are  
And if you think of me  
Sometimes cause you're always on my mind  
You know I had it rough  
Tryin' to forget you but

The more that I look around  
The more I realize  
You're all I'm lookin' for

What makes you so beautiful  
Is you don't know how beautiful you are  
To me  
You're not tryin' to be perfect  
Nobody's perfect  
But you are  
To me (to me)  
It's how you take my breath away  
Feel the words that I don't say  
I wish somehow  
I could say them now  
Oh, I could say them now  
Yea

**{Austin; Strums a guitar, while singing with Ally, staring at her from the corner of his eye.}**

Just friends  
The beginning or the end  
How do we make sense  
When we're on our own  
It's like you're the other half of me  
I feel incomplete  
Should have known  
Nothing in the world compares  
To the feelings that we share  
It's so not fair

What makes you so beautiful  
Is you don't know how beautiful you are  
To me  
You're not tryin' to be perfect  
Nobody's perfect  
But you are  
To me (to me)  
It's how you take my breath away  
Feel the words that I don't say  
I wish somehow  
I could say them now  
Oh

**{Both; Staring at each other while singing.} **

It's not you  
Blame it all on me  
I was running from myself  
Cause I couldn't tell  
How deep that we  
We were gonna be  
I was scared it's destiny  
But it hurts like hell  
Hope it's not too late  
Just a twist of fate

What makes you so beautiful  
Is you don't know how beautiful you are  
To me  
You're not tryin' to be perfect  
Nobody's perfect  
But you are  
To me (to me)  
It's how you take my breath away  
Feel the words that I don't say  
I wish somehow  
I could say them now  
Oh, I could say them now  
Mmmm

As we finished, we broke away from our gaze as soon as the class started to clap. I bit my lip, and made my way to my seat, without a word to Austin. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, and I started to feel nauseous. My head started to spin, and I felt uneasy.

"Ally, are you okay?" Austin whispered to me, as he noticed me looking like something was wrong. I shook my head, as I grabbed my bag, and ran out of the room. I ran towards the bathroom, instantly running into a stall, and throwing up my lunch. Let's just say, I'm never eating nachos again.

I heard footsteps, and I froze. I silenced my breathing, but I saw a pair of familiar sneakers.

"Austin? What are you doing in here?!" I yelped, getting off the floor. I flushed the toilet, then walked out to wash my hands. I turned my head to see Austin messing with the tampons and pads machine.

"WOAH! You have a candy machine in here!? How come the boys bathroom doesn't?! I'm taking this up with the principle!" He spoke, making me laugh.

"Austin, that's a- never mind. Austin what are you doing in here? You could get expelled for being in here." I spoke in a concerned tone, he just gave me a smile.

"I don't care, Ally. I needed to make sure you were okay. And nobodies in here, so nobody will know." He smirked, before hugging me tightly. I hugged back, tighter.

"That's really sweet, Austin." I smiled into his chest. Our breathing matched each others, and I slowly listened to his heartbeat. It was beating really fast. Resembling a... hummingbird.***

My body was warm, as it was next to his. Our hug lasted forever, and it made me feel good. His arms gave me a gentle squeeze, and it felt good. I shut my eyes, and drifted away as I was in his arms. All my troubles and past soon left my mind, and what only mattered was Austin and I. In this moment.

"Ally..?" Austin whispered into my ear, sending a small shiver down my spine. I opened my eyes gently, pulling away only slightly to look at him.

"Yeah Austin?" I replied, in a whisper. I could tell he was thinking of the right thing to say.

"We should get back to class." He whispered back, grabbing my bag off the floor. I nodded, as we walked out. His arm around my waist keeping me close to his side. I set my head on his chest, as we walked back.

When we entered the classroom, we sat back down, and I set my head on his shoulder, shutting my eyes.

And in this moment, I felt like I had the greatest best friend in this entire universe.

**Author's Note [2]; SOOOOO did you guys like it?! I LOVED WRITING IT! And this shall not be the last of Brandon! HE SHALL RETURN WITH SOME DRAMAAAAAAAAA!**

***; I made up the restaurant.**

****; I do not own Coca-Cola [I WISH!]**

*****; See what I did there? With the Katy Perry song...? No? ALRIGHTY THEN!**

**Until next time! [Which will not be forever long!] **

**xx**


	8. First House Party and Games

**Author's Note; HEYYYY GUYS! Here we are for chapter Seven! I'm SUPER EXCITED, ARE YOU? GOOOOOD! Haha, sorry I'm hyper.. LET'S GET THIS TALE ON! AN WE'RE ALMOST THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS AWAY TILL THEY GO TO NEW YOOOOORRK!**

**{Outfits are on my polyvore.}**

* * *

_**Naturally.**_

_**Chapter Seven.**_

_**First House Party and Some Games.** _

**{Ally.}**

I walked into my house, and went into the kitchen, finding my parents. If you're wondering, I still haven't talked to my mother since we got into an argument. I feel really bad about it too.

"Ally, your mother and I are scheduled to go look at our store that's being built in New York, so we'll be gone for about a week. We still have our apartment, so we'll stay there. You have the house to yourself. Please, NO parties." My father spoke to me, as I grabbed a water from the fridge. I took a big gulp of my water, before I replied.

"Got it. When are you two leaving?" I asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl. I took a big bite out of it.

"In a bit. We were thinking maybe one of your friends can stay with you. Like Trish or-" I interrupted him with a smile.

"Austin? Can he stay here?!" I asked excited, jumping on top of the counter top, sitting on it. He gave my mother a look, and she sighed.

"Sure." They both spoke, and I squealed jumping off the counter, and running upstairs to call Austin. I jumped on my bed, grabbing my phone, and dialing Austin's number.

His phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Jello?" He answered, and I could tell it was with a smile. I smiled brightly, and let out a small chuckle.

"Party. My house. Friday. Only tell our friends. Wear something hot." I spoke to him, hanging up before he could answer. I smiled, and bit my lip. I jumped up and began to pick out my outfit for my party.

* * *

**Friday.**

You're probably wondering why just invite a small group of people? Well, Cassidy only throws classy and not messy parties, except for the halloween party. Plus, we won't make a giant mess like any normal party.

So, Trish, Cassidy, and Kira sat in my room as we got ready for my party. I slipped into my new dress, twirling for my friends. They all smiled, and made sounds like 'ooh' and 'ah.'

"You like?" I smile, as I twirl again. I slipped into my gold heels, and showed them my full outfit. They all gushed, and I blushed with a laugh.

"Ally, you look gorgeous." Trish smiled, as she slipped into her heels as well. Once we were all done, we went downstairs to wait for the boys. We had some pre-party drinks, as we waited.

About ten minutes later, a gentle but firm knock knocked on the door. I jumped up, and opened the door, to see Dez, Elliot, Dallas, and Austin each looking pretty hot. Dez wore black jeans, black chucks*, and a plain white shirt with a v-line collar. Dallas wore some khaki pants, with a plain black shirt and some vans**. Elliot wore a Aerosmith v-line tee, with some skinny jeans and Jordans***. Austin, however, wore a beanie, a black shirt, some Levi's, a leather jacket, and some white chucks. I caught myself staring, and shook my head from my thoughts.

"Come on in guys!" I said practically dragging them in. We made our way to the living room, where the other girls were. Then the party started.

* * *

We were pretty drunk. We started playing Hot, which is a game were two people have to make out, and not touch each other. Whoever does touch the other person loses and has to do whatever is the penalty.

Right now, it was Kira & Elliot. They were going at it for at least 6 minutes or so. But, that stopped when Elliot touched her leg. We all made ERRRRR noise, causing them to break away.

"Okay, Austin & Ally next!" Dallas pointed, and I made a face (reminder; I was drunk.) towards him.

"How about YOU and Austin!?" I slurred towards Dallas, as I made my way to the karaoke machine. I stumbled over my own two feet, as I was having a hard time in heels.

"Karaoke anyone?" I spoke in a loud manner, and everyone raised their cups with a loud WOO! But before we started, a knock came at the door. I walked over to the door, opening it to find..

Brandon.

"Sorry I'm late, but I brought some drinks!" He said to me with a smile, holding up some vodka. I smiled widely, and dragged him inside to join the others. I set his bottle on the table top.

"KAROAKE!" I screamed with a laugh, as Cassidy, Trish, Kira, and I went on stage and started.

_**Hit The Lights**_

_**{Selena Gomez & the Scene.}** _

{Ally; Has one microphone in her hand.}

It's the boy you never told 'I like you'  
It's the girl you let get away  
It's the one you saw that day on the train  
But you freaked out and walked away

{Kira; Singing loudly.}

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas  
Things you swear you'd do before you die  
It's the city of love that waits for you  
But you're too damn scared to fly

{Chorus(x2); All the girls, singing loudly as the boys dance along.}

Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight

{Cassidy; Dances around the living room.}

It's the time that you totally screwed up  
Still you're tryna get it out your brain  
It's the fight you had when you didn't make up  
It's the past that you're dying to change

{Trish; Dances with Cassidy.}

It's all the money that you're saving  
While the good life passes by  
It's all the dreams that never came true  
'Cause you're too damn scared to try.

{Chorus (x2); All the girls.}

Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight

It's a mad, mad world  
Gotta make an escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight

So let's go (go, go, go) all the way  
Yeah let's go (go, go, go) night and day  
From the floor to the rafters  
People raise your glasses  
We could dance forever

{Chorus; All the girls.}

Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight  
Come alive  
Let the moment take you  
Lose control tonight

It's a mad, mad world  
Gonna make an escape  
It's a perfect world  
When you go all the way  
Hit the lights  
Let the music move you  
Lose yourself tonight

When the music stopped, we laughed as we drank some more of our drinks. We all danced around as more music played. Austin walked onto the stage, dragging the other boys, besides Brandon, onto the stage. They grabbed the microphones, and started.

_**Loud.**_

_**{Originally by R5.}** _

{Austin.}

Looking for the one tonight  
But I can't see you  
Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh  
And I can never get it right  
I need a breakthrough  
Why are you so hard to find? ooh

{Elliot; winking at Kira.}

I've been searching every city  
Never giving up  
'Til I find my angel  
Diamond in the rough  
Looking for a signal  
Baby turn it up tonight

{All the boys, jumping up and down, as the girls danced.}

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

{Dez; Singing loudly.}

Looking for the light to shine  
To start a fire  
Girl I'll be the first in line ooh  
And baby when our stars align  
We can't get no higher  
You just give me a sign

{All the boys; dancing around.}

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

(Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Looking for the one tonight  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
I've been looking for the one tonight)

{Austin; stomping his feet against the hardwood floor, as the others followed along.}

Come on get loud loud let it out  
Shout it out from the rooftops  
Come on get loud 'til they shut us down  
Come on get loud loud let it out  
Show me everything that you've got  
Come on get loud loud I need you now  
Baby let me hear you loud

{All the boys, as Austin stands in front of Ally, singing to her.}\

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

Baby let me hear it loud

Na Na Na Na Na Naa  
Na Na Na Na Na Naa

I've been looking for the one tonight

* * *

**{No one's POV.}**

The teens started to play the classic game of Hide & Clap. The teens scattered around as Brandon was chosen to be blindfolded. Ally clapped as she made her way up the stairs, tripping as she made her way up. Brandon heard her clap, and followed up the stairs. Ally leaned against a wall, but Brandon's hand ran across her lower stomach.

"Ally?" He whispered, making Ally have a weird feeling in her stomach. She gulped, making Brandon have a slightly evil smirk. He presses his body close to hers, leaning down towards her face.

"Brandon.." Ally trailed off, as Brandon leaned down closer, setting his lips hungrily on her lips. Making Ally uncomfortable at first, but soon she eased into it, closing her eyes, as a certain blonde popped into her mind.

Footsteps were heard only faintly as they approached the two teens kissing intensely. I faint growl, and angry breathing was made before a body went flying down the stairs.

"Brandon!" Ally screamed as he was pushed off her body, and Austin made it seem like he came running from a bedroom. Kira popped out from the living room, with Elliot by her side. Cassidy came from the kitchen, as did Dallas.

"I'm okay. Just hit my ankle pretty hard." Brandon hissed in pain as he touched it. Austin bit his lip, forcing himself not to laugh.

"You sure, man?" Austin spoke, pretending like he cared, in reality he didn't. Ally rushed to Brandon's aid, leaning besides him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Brandon spoke to Austin, slightly rolling his eyes. Ally looked up and spoke to the others.

"We should get to sleep. Can you guys set Brandon on the couch?" Ally asked the boys before heading upstairs with the other girls, to get ready for bed.

* * *

**{Ally.} **

I grabbed my clothes, and headed for the bathroom. I bumped into one of the others.

"Oops! Sorry." I spoke, with a small giggle. I looked up to see Austin standing there, with clothes in his hand. I let out a huge smile, as he started to speak.

"Uh, I was gonna-" He spoke and I interrupted him, with a smile.

"Change?" I smiled widely, as I lead him into the bathroom with me. I locked the door, and turned to find him with a confused expression. "Just change, I'll change in the shower."

We stripped out of our clothes, but I remembered I left my shirt on the sink top. So I stepped out in my undies and bra, to find Austin in his boxers. I looked him up and down, slightly licked my lips. I saw he did the same, but with a smirk. I shook it away, and walked to the counter to grab my shirt, when I felt hands on my waist. My breath hitched, and a soft gasp came from my lips. I felt as his hands turned me around, to face him. He pressed our bodies together, and looked me in my eyes.

"Austin, stop." I spoke to him, as he leaned in. I heard him give a soft growl.

"No, Ally." He replied, moving his hands to the small of my back. I turned my head away from him, and gently shoved him.

"Austin, you're drunk." I said setting my hands on his bare chest. All I felt was muscle. I resisted from moving my hands down his chest.

"So are you." He commented, as he gently rubbed up and down my spine. I shook my head, pushing him off of me.

"Not as bad as you. Maybe when you're sober, we can do this again." I gently glared at him, as I grabbed my shirt and headed back into the shower, to finish getting dressed.

* * *

**Author's Note (2); I would like to thank my lovely friend; Amazingmesmm for helping me with this chapter, and some of the later chapters to come.**

***; I don't own chucks.**

****; ME NO OWN VANS**

*****; Nope, pretty sure I don't own Jordans..**

**Until next time.**


End file.
